starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign quotations/Final Missions
Arrival at Korhal If arriving from Space Having rescued Raynor, Kerrigan realizes there is no turning back. With the Swarm fully gathered, Kerrigan stands poised for the final strike against Korhal. And Mengsk. If arriving from Skygeirr Station The Dominion's hybrid lab has been destroyed, and Narud defeated. The time has come for Kerrigan to begin the final assault on Korhal itself... Conversation with Izsha *'Izsha': My queen, the Swarm has assembled above Korhal. The broodmothers await your command. *'Kerrigan': Tell them to hold position in orbit. Stay out of range of the planet's defenses. *'Izsha': Dominion fleets are converging on our position. Terran troops are arriving from all over the sector. *'Kerrigan': Broodmother Kilysa, hear me. have your leviathans form a blockage. Kill anything coming into the system. Nothing will stop us. Korhal is mine. Conversation with Zagara *'Zagara': I have never seen as many terrans. They are pulling everything back to defend this world. *'Kerrigan': Their orbital defenses will kill millions of us before we even hit the ground. *'Zagara': The terran have no chance. We are numberless. We are the Swarm. Conversation with Abathur *'Kerrigan': I need a weapon to destroy Korhal's orbital defenses and I need it fast. *'Abathur': Can modify virophage sequences. Would concentrate bile, expel as projectile. *'Kerrigan': Can you get it working in time? *'Abathur': Survival of Swarm dependent on evolution, iteration. Trust process, trust sequences. Swarm will not fail. Conversation on Korhal *'Izsha': I sense a broad frequency emanating from palace in Augustgrad. *'Kerrigan': Yes. I sense it too. I can hear... *'Arcturus': ...Dominion forces, this is your emperor, Arcturus Mengsk. Korhal is under attack by the Zerg Swarm. Our special weapon lab has been destroyed, our defenses stripped. Any fleet that can hear my voice, return to Korhal. The seat of human power is under assault. Come, men. Defend your home. *'Kerrigan': Trapped like a rat in a cage, aren't you? Arcturus? Conversation with Dehaka *'Dehaka': The primal zerg will collect. *'Dehaka': My pack is large. I will collect some of their essence. *'Dehaka': This planet has much essence. *'Dehaka': So much essence, and so different. *'Dehaka': My pack will evolve here. Conversation with Stukov *'Stukov': Someday the forces of Earth will return to this sector. *'Stukov': The moment of your revenge draws near. Will it be what you expect? *'Stukov': This place, so like Earth, but so different. *'Stukov': This view makes me think of an comrade. Gerard. Sleep well, my friend. Planetfall Before Mission *'Izsha': The Swarm is engaged with Korhal's orbital defenses. We are ready to begin the surface invasion. *'Izsha': My queen, your leviathan are in position. *'Kerrigan': Unleash the Swarm. *'Izsha': We will lose countless drop-pods in the opening moments. *'Kerrigan': We're sending millions. Even if only a fraction get through... It'll still be more than enough to take out these orbital defenses from the ground. The Mission Several zerg drop-pods fall over Korhal, but terran defenses kill most of them. One manages to reach the surface. *'Izsha': A bile launcher has broken through the orbital defense network. A few Dominion infantry units are nearby, and move in to attack. *'Dominion Marine': Zerg! Blast it! *'Izsha': Dominion ground forces have secured this area. Our bile launchers cannot survive without support. *'Kerrigan': I'm going to handle this personally. Another drop-pod falls in the middle of a Dominion base. Kerrigan comes out of it and destroys the base with her psionic powers. *'Kerrigan': Send in all the drop-pods. They should be centered around this region. *'Kerrigan': Alert me the moment one breaks through. I'll make sure the launcher survives. *'Izsha': The first bile launcher and its escort are entering Korhal's atmosphere. *'Kerrigan': Show me where it will land. *'Izsha': It will arrive here, my queen. *'Arcturus': You've made a grave mistake. Setting foot on my world, Kerrigan. I will deliver you and your Swarm back to whatever hell you crawled out of. *'Izsha': The bile launcher about to land. It will be vulnerable for a short period. *'Izsha': The Dominion's Drakken defenese network is destroying most of our bile launchers in orbit. *'Kerrigan': Which means we can't afford to lose the one that get through. *'Zagara': These gates lead to the Terran capital. Destroy them and my brood will enter Augustgrad. *'Kerrigan': Good thinking. I'll break the gates open when I have time. *'Izsha': The next bile launcher is breaking through Korhal's defenses. *'Zagara': Our queen has destroyed the gate. Move into the city! *'Izsha': A bile launcher is about to arrive Korhal's surface. *'Izsha': My queen, the next bile launcher is landing in hostile territory. The Dominion base must be destroyed to secure the landing area. *'Arcturus': Sons of Korhal! Eliminate the Queen of Blades. *'Zagara': Another gate has fallen! Flood their pitiful city! *'Izsha': The next bile launcher is making landfall. Prepare for its defense. *'Izsha': A bile launcher will make landfall here, momentarily. *'Zagara': The final gate has fallen! Move quickly! *'Kerrigan': Zagara, take your brood into the city while I secure bile launcher. *'Zagara': Yes, my queen. *'Arcturus': Night Wolves! You have your orders. Remove the Zerg threat. *'Izsha': The final bile launcher is about to arrive. Prepare for its defense. *'Izsha': Korhal's defense cannon have been destroyed. The Swarm is gathering on the surface. *'Kerrigan': Destroy the Dominion bases! Drive them into the City! *'Izsha': Dominion forces are in full retreat. *'Kerrigan': Izsha, have my broodmothers deploy their forces. Zagara move your brood further into the city. Take up position around the palace. *'Zagara': Yes, my queen. *'Kerrigan': It's time to dethrone the emperor. After Mission The Swarm has broken through Korhal's defenses and driven the Dominion forces into Augustgrad. Aboard her mighty leviathan, Kerrigan has gathered her generals to discuss the invasion of the Imperial sector. *'Zagara': Your revenge is close, now. Nothing can stop it. *'Kerrigan': Don't underestimate Mengsk. He is by far the most cunning enemy we've ever faced. If I should fall, you must take the Swarm from Korhal. *'Zagara': Flee? This is not the way of zerg. *'Kerrigan': Yet it is my will. You will obey my command, and take the Swarm to seek our true enemy. Find Amon, destroy him before he can enslave the Swarm again. *'Zagara': As you command. Conversion with Izsha *'Izsha': There are so many way to fail, I feared we would not make it to the surface. But we did. You have made us so powerful. But when you have your revenge, will you leave us? *'Kerrigan': I am one with the Swarm, Izsha. If we survive this fight, we have even greater battle ahead. We will face them together. Conversion with Stukov *'Stukov': Here you are, at the enemy's doorstep. It is almost over. *'Kerrigan': I don't think it will be that simple. It never is with Arcturus. He thinks around you, that one. He knows where you'll walk before you do. *'Stukov': But you've been part of so many of his plans - as accomplice or victim. I am sure you learned a trick or two, yes? *'Kerrigan': I did. We'll find out very soon if I was a good student. Conversion with Zagara *'Zagara': I have seen more of the terrans than ever before. In some way, I feel sorry for them. *'Kerrigan': How so? *'Zagara': They have their nations and their clans, but each one of them is alone inside. I wish I could help them by taking their essence for the Swarm and the killing them. Conversion with Dehaka *'Kerrigan': The terrans have no idea you're with me. They don't know about the primal zerg. *'Dehaka': We will collect them. *'Kerrigan': You will surprise them. They have always used our psionic connection against us. *'Dehaka': The primal zerg do not have this connection. The primal zerg do not need this. *'Kerrigan': Exactly. Conversion on Mengsk's Palace *'Kerrigan': You sit in that palace like a spider at the center of its web. But your web is falling apart around you, Mengsk. Cut Lines *'Kerrigan': I'm back. *'Izsha': My queen, your leviathans are in position. *'Kerrigan': It's time. Begin dropping our spore cannons onto Korhal. *'Izsha': Our spore cannons will be destroyed in orbit *'Kerrigan': We're dropping millions on them, Izsha. A handful will get through. *'Kerrigan': Once the spore cannons are implanted on the surface we attack from both fronts. *'Kerrigan': I'm going to shift the balance in our favor. *'Dominion Commander': Something has broken through the defenses, Corporal. Investigate, now! *'Dominion Marine': Yes, sir. Move your ass marines! *'Izsha': My queen, the Swarm is taking heavy losses but the orbital defenses are contained. *'Kerrigan': I need my brood, Izsha. Get me a drone, now! *'Dominion Marine': The Queen of Blades! *'Mengsk': This pathetic invasion has failed, girl. My men slaughter your zerg in orbit, and you are all alone. *'Kerrigan': You underestimate me, Arcturus. I would think you knew better. *'Kerrigan': You've already lost. *'Mengsk': We shall see about that. *'Izsha': My queen, our spore cannons are being destroyed by Korhal's defense grid. *'Kerrigan': That's why we brought so many, Izsha. *'Kerrigan': Alert me the moment one breaks through. We're punching a hole in those defenses. Death from Above Before Mission *'Zagara': Your brood are ready, my queen. The invasion of Augustgrad begins at your command. *'Arcturus': Kerrigan. Look what you have wrought. Thousand dead, all for your revenge. *'Kerrigan': Their blood is on your hands, Arcturus. You made every part of this happen. *'Arcturus': I have done great and terrible things, it is true. And I would again to protect humanity from monsters like you. *'Kerrigan': You use words like weapons, Arcturus, but words cannot save you now. *'Arcturus': Oh, I have other weapons. I just wanted to say goodbye, Kerrigan. *'Zagara': Our outlying broods are being eradicated! *'Stukov': The terrans have deployed a Psi Destroyer. It corrupts our hive mind, ripping us apart from inside. The field will quickly kill any zerg who enters it. *'Kerrigan': Understood. Listen to me, all of you. The Dominion will launch an assault in a moment. *'Zagara': A diversion, to keep us from dealing with the Psi Destroyer. *'Kerrigan': Yes, and we're going to let them think we're diverted. Zagara, you have the Swarm, hold the middle. Stukov, take a force and screen her flanks. And Dehaka... this is your moment. *'Dehaka': The device uses this psi connection you share. But I do not have a psi connection. I will not need it. *'Kerrigan': Exactly. Gather your pack. The Mission *'Kerrigan': Let's see what your Psi Destroyer can do, Mengsk. *'Kerrigan': The Swarm is going to torn apart... We have to shut down this field now. *'Kerrigan': Dehaka, this is the central hub of the Psi Destroyer. We're going to bring it offline, permanently. The Psi Destroyer uses power links to extend its range. Disable them and the field will shut down temporarily. *'Dehaka': This field poses no threat to me. I will rip apart this power link, myself. *'Kerrigan': Once the field is down, I'll command the Swarm and destroy their defenses. *'Dehaka': Then it is time to act. *'Arcturus': What is that... creature? *'Dehaka': A terran machine hides above. I will destroy it. *'Dehaka': I must go, I gather my pack. We will return and destroy the next power link. *'Kerrigan': The destroyer field is down, prepare a hive cluster for combat. *'Izsha': The Psi Destroyer rerouting power. The field will reactivate shortly. *'Kerrigan': Keep me informed an its progress, Izsha. For now, I'm going to crush the Dominion. *'Kerrigan': Go! Attack while the field is down! *'Izsha': Energy spike detected. The destroyer field will reactivate soon. *'Kerrigan': All forces, pull back to the hive cluster! *'Arcturus': Kerrigan, you and your Swarm will never threaten humanity again after today! *'Kerrigan': Dehaka, the field's returned. I've pulled back the Swarm. It's up to you now. *'Dehaka': My pack is ready, eager to destroy the power link. *'Izsha': Warning. The Swarm cannot withstand the destroyer field. Our forces must pull back. *'Izsha': Our forces must pull back. The field will destroy the Swarm. *'Dehaka': My task is complete. I will return. *'Kerrigan': We've bought down the field! Strike now! *'Izsha': My queen, the Psi Destroyer field will reactivate momentarily. *'Kerrigan': Get back to the hive cluster! *'Kerrigan': There's only one power link left. Destroy it. *'Dehaka': Terrans, we will break your weapon again! We come for your power link! *'Dehaka': Spawn, now will be your time. Collect their essence. *'Izsha': Primal zerg forces arriving now. *'Dehaka': Only the primal zerg survive within the field! *'Izsha': Additional primal troops incoming. *'Dehaka': My task is complete. I will return. *'Izsha': The Psi Destroyer is permanently offline. *'Kerrigan': We don't rest until that hub is destroyed. All forces, strike now! For the Swarm! *'Dehaka': The power links are destroyed. Kill the terrans. Take their essence. *'Arcturus': I will defend humanity from you, Kerrigan! *'Kerrigan': We've done it, the Psi Destroyer is finished. Zagara, report. *'Zagara': We are pushing the Dominion into the Imperial sector now. *'Kerrigan': Was that your last card, Mengsk? It wasn't good enough. After Mission The psi destroyer is in ruins, and the Swarm has endured. Zagara's troops have pushed the Dominion's forces into the Imperial sector, where the palace and Emperor Arcturus Mengsk await. Conversion with Izsha *'Izsha': Whatever comes, I am ready, my queen. *'Kerrigan': Even if we fall and die in this battle, we've already done the impossible. We've shattered the power of Mengsk. It will be up to the terrans to make something of the opportunity *'Izsha': That means nothing to the future of the Swarm. *'Kerrigan': True, but there are still broodmothers in orbit with their leviathan. The Swarm will continue, no matter what. And it will be changed forever. *'Izsha': *'Kerrigan': Conversion with Stukov *'Kerrigan': In one hour, either Arcturus Mengsk will dead - or I will. If I'm still alive, I will set out to find Amon. *'Stukov': The fallen xel'naga. A being of unknowable power. *'Kerrigan': There's no way, we can win. *'Stukov': Then why fight? *'Kerrigan': Because the other option is to lie down and die. *'Stukov': Well, I never wanted to die lying down. So, fight a god to the bitter end? That sounds like a worthy death. I am with you. Conversion with Zagara *'Zagara': I will remember what you told me, my queen, but now the time for words to past. Let us kill. *'Kerrigan': You're right, Zagara. And there's no one I'd rather have as my second for this battle. Conversion with Dehaka *'Kerrigan': You've served me well, Dehaka. *'Dehaka': I collect much essence from following. *'Kerrigan': I'm glad to hear it. I still need you in my Swarm. *'Dehaka': The essence still flows. I still change, I still follow. *'Kerrigan': That's all There is to say. Now it's time for action. Conversion on Mengsk's Palace *'Kerrigan': Can you feel it, Mengsk? All your plans, and lies, and manipulations are crashing down around you. Soon, all the pains you've cause will come back to you. Conversion with Abathur *'Abathur': Swarm has evolved into a powerful weapon. Greatest leader. *'Kerrigan': Greatest? Abathur, everything I've done to the Swarm has been for my own revenge. *'Abathur': Queen determined purpose. When purpose changes, Swarm changes. This, our function. *'Kerrigan': You know, sometimes you've not so bad, Abathur. *'Abathur': Unclear. Cut Lines *'Mengsk': Enough of this. Echo-17, you have nuclear clearance. *'Dehaka': The true zerg are immune to this psi-disintegrator! We will destroy! The Reckoning Before Mission *'Izsha': The terrans weapon has been shattered. Your Swarm is poised to move. Only the palace defenses remain. *'Horner': The northeast sector is clear. *'Valerian': We're behind the eastern corridor *'Kerrigan': It's time, Valerian. *'Valerian': The evacuation is still under way. *'Kerrigan': I can't afford to hold back any longer. *'Valerian': Promise me, you'll avoid the civilian center. *'Kerrigan': I can't do that. Arcturus would see that pattern in my movements and use it against me. *'Valerian': Then millions will die. *'Kerrigan': Alright, just stay out of my way, and I'll do what I can. The Mission *'Arcturus': Kerrigan, the die is cast. This is the last day your Swarm darkens the sky of any planet. Korhal will endure, as will I. *'Kerrigan': Nice quote, I'll engrave it on your tombstone. Izsha, Zagara, Stukov, Dehaka. All my broodmothers, all my queens, hear me. The time for planning and deliberation is past. Now we tear them down. Attack, and do not stop until they are all dead. :(Gameplay) *'Arcturus': You never should have gone back to Korhal. You are surrounded by the Dominion's elite. *'Kerrigan': And yet they still won't be enough to save you. How many bodies will you hide behind? *'Arcturus': I've had enough of your tongue. Men, wipe them out! :Kerrigan destroys some of the Dominon's structures. *'Kerrigan': Your defenses could use some work, Arcturus. *'Arcturus': You'll pay for that. *'Kerrigan': I sense... No, it can't be. :(Cutscene) :The ''Hyperion descends upon a Dominion base and opens fire.'' *'Izsha': My queen, a terran battlecruiser is inbound on your location. *'Kerrigan': There's something familiar about this - Jim? *'Raynor': Let's finish the job. *'Kerrigan': I didn't think you would come back... *'Raynor': We're both tied up in whatever happen here today. We do it together. :The ''Hyperion destroys the Dominion base and Raynor's Raiders start setting up their own base.'' *'Kerrigan': Jim. Thank you. *'Raynor': Thank me later. It's time you put your war face on. :(Gameplay) *'Kerrigan': Jim, weren't you supposed to evacuating civilians? *'Raynor': Valerian and Horner got that handled. I had other things to do. *'Kerrigan': Alright, keep that left flank clear while I go put a hurt on Mengsk. ---- :If the ''Hyperion is attacked:'' *'Raynor': Taking fire! They're focusing on us! *'Kerrigan': Hold on, Jim! I'm coming! ---- ---- :If Kerrigan dies: *'Arcturus': Strike now, before she returns! ---- *'Zagara': Your Swarm is assaulting terran forces in three entrenched positions. If you can attack these positions from behind and destroy them, we will join the slaughter! *'Raynor': We're getting ready to attack the Dominion. Be ready shortly. ---- :Kerrigan helps Zagara: *'Kerrigan': The way is clear, Zagara. Move your troops into the sector. *'Zagara': With pleasure, my queen. :Kerrigan helps Dehaka: *'Kerrigan': The avenue is clear of defenders. Dehaka, send your pack into the city. *'Dehaka': Yes. We will feast upon their essence! :Kerrigan helps Stukov: *'Kerrigan': Stukov, your path is clear. *'Stukov': Understood. Let's finish this. ---- *'Arcturus': Sky Fury Squadron! Destroy the Hyperion! *'Raynor': Pretty big fleet coming this way. Could use some help taking these guys down. *'Arcturus': Alpha Squadron! Destroy that damnable ship! *'Raynor': Battlecruisers inbound! Might need your help on this one, Sarah. *'Arcturus': I will not let you destroy humanity's only chance of salvation! *'Raynor': We're almost ready to attack the Dominion. Moving out soon! *'Arcturus': Remember this, Raynor? It was nice of your criminal partner to leave it here for me. *'Raynor': Ah, crap. I'd recognize that signature anywhere. He sent out the Odin! Sarah, keep going! You've got to finish this! Go on without me. *'Kerrigan': Like hell I will! Hold on, Jim, I'm coming! :The Odin is destroyed. *'Raynor': We did it! The Odin's down for the count. *'Kerrigan': How are you holding up? *'Raynor': Don't you worry about us. We're still in this. :Upon reaching Arcturus' palace: *'Arcturus': The Dominion of Man is stronger than you. We will see your ashes spread to the wind. *'Arcturus': Men, stop the Queen of Blades. For humanity! :The palace gates are destroyed. :(Cutscene) *'Kerrigan': Zagara, take command. I have an appointment with the emperor. *'Zagara': Long live the queen. Ascension Kerrigan destroys the Dominion defenders. Mengsk watched on TV screens. Then Kerrigan breaks into his sanctum. *'Arcturus:' Hello Kerrigan. I've been waiting for you. *'Kerrigan:' I'm surprised you haven't tried to escape. *'Arcturus:' Escape? (Chuckles) My dear, I'm afraid you've got it all wrong. Mengsk activates his cigar lighter which causes a floor panel to open. The xel'naga device rises from the floor. Mengsk activates the lighter again, and the arifact blasts Kerrigan with lightning and immobilizes her to the ground. *'Arcturus:' Really? Did you think I'd keep an animal like you close to me without some kind of insurance policy? Mengsk activates the device again. *'Arcturus:' Clearly, you are my greatest failure. *'Arcturus:' Now, at long last... *'Arcturus:' You will die... Jim Raynor charges in and grabs Mengsk by the face. *'Raynor:' Change of plans. He throws Mengsk and points his gun. The device's control has been destroyed. Kerrigan gets up and slams Mengsk into a wall. *'Kerrigan:' You can never suffer enough for all the lives you've ruined, Arcturus. *'Arcturus:' I made you into a monster, Kerrigan. *'Kerrigan:' You made us all into monsters. Kerrigan kills Mengsk with her powers. Kerrigan and Raynor look over the battlefield, standing triumphant. *'Kerrigan:' Thank you, Jim... *'Kerrigan:' ...for everything. She begins to float away to her leviathan. *'Raynor:' My pleasure, darlin'. *'Raynor:' Always was. Kerrigan is now in space. *'Kerrigan:' I now see my true enemy. He waits for me in the void, wielding powers I cannot imagine... I go to face him having renounced everything. My humanity, my identity. The man I love. But I will not face this enemy alone. I am the Swarm. After Mission Arcturus Mengsk is dead, and the Imperial sector of Augustgrad lies in smoldering ruins. With her thirst for vengeance finally quenched, Kerrigan has gathered the Swarm to scour the stars for any sign of the fallen xel'naga Amon. Discover the fate of the protoss and the entire galaxy in Legacy of the Void, the final chapter in the StarCraft II trilogy. Cut Lines *'Mengsk': Raynor and Kerrigan. A criminal and a mass murderer. How perfect. *'Mengsk': You murdered General Warfield. You've murdered thousands of people, Kerrigan! *'Mengsk': Remember our history, Kerrigan? How I saved you from the Confederacy? How I freed your mind? *'Mengsk': And I've regretted it ever since. I should have let you rot away as a Confederate assassin. *'Valerian': Kerrigan, the evacuation of Korhal is nearly complete. *'Mengsk': Don't be a fool, boy. She will turn on you. *'Kerrigan': I did have a good teacher, Arcturus. *'Valerian': We've done it. The evacuation is successful! Kerrigan, you can't imagine how many lives you've saved. *'Kerrigan': Thank me later, Valerian. There is business to attend to. *'Kerrigan': Do you feel it Arcturus? The Swarm floods your precious world. *'Mengsk': I have rebuilt this world from the ashes of the Confederacy. *'Mengsk': You will die here Kerrigan. I promise you that. *'Kerrigan': How quickly you seem to forget, emperor. *'Kerrigan': I let you have this planet. And I can take it away.2014-08-20, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-30 Cut Lines *'Kerrigan': I don't know what happens from here, but I'm free now. *'Raynor': I know. References ko:군단의 심장 대화집/최후의 임무 Category:Quotations